Forum:Mini Terran Spheres
When I was writting the article on the Repair and Refit Bureau I considered that the Mini Terran Spheres might serve as auxilaries to larger ships - with one or more taking the place of a destroyer - but with significantly more firepower and Shields. (previous comment by Knight Ranger) Am Mini Terran Spheres are relevantly tiny when it comes to major space ship ten meter diameter sphere thats just a bit bigger than a D10 shuttle. so Mini Terran Spheres are only usable by Mini Terrans. and it doesn't make sense to refit them they are too small. Gnume (talk) 14:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Knight hoe you are not disapointed but I got to agree with Gnume : The Mini Terran Spheres are marvels of technology but not suitable for Union Fleet use (they are very useful in NAVINT operations) The whole idea of the Universal Design was to enable Humans, Ult, Klack and everyone to serve aboard Union ships. So while the idea is a great image it is not practical according to the Union Fleet Service Capable Species rules . And a modern Union Destroyer has much more fire power (Bigger TL's ) the only advantage for Mini Terran ships are their agility (Small mass much easier to change course). Now Mini Terran weaponry incorporated into a Quasimodo... Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok. In the first place, I was considering them as a "special unit" like the "Terror Mech" mentioned in "Captain Olafson - Chaper 2. I wasn't considering any refits except possibly communications. Ships that might be used as bases for them (mainly NAVINT - possibly Exploration ships as well) would have a cradle for them to dock to allow them to refuel, or the door to it's "hangar" would be disguised as an Escape Pod Hatch. Knight Ranger (talk) 16:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah the Special Unit angle works. So yes the Cradle for Mini Terran spheres on NAVINT might be a good idea indeed. The biggest asset of the Mini Terrans is their size and can go where no one else can (Unnoticed that is) the energy signature of a Sphere is of course much less and when fitted with Active Cloak their distoriton so minimal they might even be able to infiltrate Kermac Prime or similar worlds without being noticed.. So I am asking what do you want to do with it? Somehow I have the feeling you are brewing a Story ...seems you have a logt of cool ideas with a little tweaking there are dozens..I just got the idea of a Story about Mini Terrans infiltrating Kermac. I also have an idea about the Terror Mechs. But most of all Iove you both for your ideas , your participation and your energy and love for the GC Universe. We do have a chat function ..in this Wiki if I am here I can be reached via chat too! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC)